


just like a pictorial

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, actually quite tame, somewhat body worship, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: me, watching jp101: oh look it's daping xiangsheng





	just like a pictorial

“I hope you like what you see.”

“Yeah, yeah I do. A lot, actually.” Shosei throws an arm over his eyes, laughing at Ren’s reply. His chest heaves with his laughter, and the silver dog tag resting on the center of his chest glimmers as it catches the light. It’s way too dark for Ren to read what it says, and besides, it’s not like he could decipher the words even if he held it up right next to his eyes and squinted. The only source of light filtering in from the gap in the curtains, and not to mention if Ren blinks or moves too fast, he swears he can still see the rainbow of neon dance floor lights shattering at the corners of his vision.

His palms sit on Shosei’s pecs, his knees straddling either side of Shosei’s waist, and he exhales slowly, running his hands up and down the chest of the man beneath him. Ren hears the sudden hitch of Shosei’s breath, and he laughs lightly.

“You can’t just sit there and stare at me like that, you know!” Shosei protests, looking a bit cross, but his face still relaxes when he meets Ren’s eyes and smiles, embarrassed.

“I do this every time, Shosei. I’m surprised you’re not used to it by now.” It never fails to amaze Ren how all of this beneath his hands--all of Shosei--is just for him to see, for him to touch, for him to enjoy. Shosei doesn’t like the direct spotlight. He doesn’t like showing off, even humbly. Yet, he’ll let Ren nudge him onto the mattress and peel off his shirt with his teeth and whisper comforting praises against his skin until he’s got a pair of lips and a tongue against his body and that’s all he can fathom.

“Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?” Ren asks, grinning, scooting down and curling his fingers over Shosei’s belt buckle.

“You. Every single day,” Shosei replies, and suddenly he’s giggling, curling his body inwards, Ren’s breath at his hips tickling his skin and causing slight goosebumps to rise on his arms.

Ren makes quick work of Shosei’s belt and the zipper of his pants, pulling down everything without a single warning until waistbands are wrapped around the tops of Shosei’s knees. Shosei helps him pull the rest of it off and messily drop his clothing somewhere over the edge of the bed. Ren’s actions are easy and controlled as he pushes Shosei’s legs further apart with firm hands on the insides of his thighs, eyes sweeping hungrily over Shosei’s body. Shosei is undoubtedly fit, ridges of lean muscle shaping his legs and torso, but his lighter and thinner frame give the illusion that he’s not much strong as he is wiry.

And honestly, Ren loves that about him, not only because it’s like a little dirty secret he knows, but also because he can feel just how _ much _Shosei is falling apart by how much his head hurts from Shosei pulling on his hair with a vice grip. It’s such a contrast, a lithe and pretty boy like him with such strength in his limbs and such demand in his eyes -- Shosei is like Ren’s hidden secret, his protected treasure, and everything he could possibly want.

“You’re amazing,” Ren breathes out, reaching a hand and slowly wrapping it around Shosei’s half-hard cock. “Even your dick is amazing.”

“Oh my _ god,” _Shosei hisses, and Ren raises an eyebrow. Was that a good “oh my god” or a bad one? Shosei looks like he wants to flick Ren in the face for a brief moment, but at the same time, his cheeks are reddening and his hips are lifting towards Ren’s grip.

“You can’t be saying that about my dick,” Shosei protests. “At least not yet,” he adds in bashful mumbles, slapping his palms onto his cheeks and covering his eyes with his fingers. 

“I think I have perfect reason to, actually,” Ren replies, tone almost matter-of-factly. He starts to stroke, and Shosei shivers beneath him, a small moan instinctively escaping from the back of his throat. Ren watches Shosei’s cock steadily grow harder in his palm, until it’s hot and firm in his hand. The tip turns shiny with a bead of precome that Ren rubs away as he slowly swirls his thumb over the head.

“Re-en,” Shosei whines, lifting his head. Ren glances forward, and Shosei looks him in the eye for just a second before he’s reaching out and curling his fingers into Ren’s hair, pulling him down until they’re face-to-face. “I told you before, you can’t just sit there and watch me while getting me off and expect that to just be it. I want to see you too.”

“You know I’m not as impressive as you,” Ren murmurs softly, and Shosei’s only reply for the moment is smiling affectionately at him. 

“Shut up,” Shosei mutters, tugging Ren’s head even further down and closing the distance between their lips. “You know how fucking sexy you are, chest muscles or no chest muscles.”

Ren smiles, almost laughing, against Shosei’s lips. He relishes how eagerly Shosei’s teeth pull at his bottom lip and how hungrily Shosei’s tongue slips into his mouth. Shosei sucks at the soft parts of Ren’s mouth and bites Ren’s lip playfully, satisfaction evident in the way his breath catches when Ren begins to stroke harder. His breaths quickly melt into small gasps and moans and Ren just swallows each and every one of those sounds, a small smile never leaving his lips.

“Oh, Ren,” Shosei moans, and he’s pulling back, skating his fingertips down Ren’s sides. He finds the hem of Ren’s shirt, clumsily pulling it up with one hand while the other tries to undo the button on Ren’s jeans.

Shosei’s gotten good at it with practice, and before Ren can even get his shirt over his head, Shosei’s hands are tugging at the zipper on Ren’s pants, button already undone. Damn. 

_ “Yes,” _Shosei hisses the moment Ren has managed to even get one of his feet free from his pants and underwear. Shosei pulls him down with so much strength, anchoring him in position with a leg around his waist and an ankle digging into his back. Ren nearly loses his balance and almost collapses on Shosei, barely managing to catch himself with his hands in time before Shosei’s kissing him fiercely again, raising his hips and grinding himself against Ren’s hip.

Shosei has always had a habit of looking downwards. It was what they were told to do as backup dancers, anyways -- they’re not there to steal the spotlight, but to make the spotlight shine brighter on the artist. Ren has often had to remind him that that’s only for the job, but it still became one of Shosei’s bad habits to break. That’s why whenever Shosei meets Ren’s eyes directly, looking at him like he’s the only person in his world, like he’s the only one Shosei is willing to strip down and expose himself to--both literally and figuratively--Ren just feels a bit funny, like he has an overwhelming urge to hold onto Shosei forever and ever, to touch him and never let that contact go to waste.

Shosei looks at him now like that, pupils big and dark and glimmering. He’s always had a very pretty face, but this kind of expression makes him worth more than anything that the word ‘pretty’ could ever entail. Ren gets that feeling in his chest again, and suddenly he can’t help but just stop and sink down until he’s got as much of himself as possible pressed against Shosei, his face buried into the side of Shosei’s neck, and he just… breathes.

“...Ren?” Shosei whispers, nuzzling into Ren’s hair.

“Yeah?” Ren replies.

“Nothing.” Ren feels Shosei’s arms squeeze around him comfortingly. Shosei’s cock is still very evidently hard, pressing temptingly against Ren’s torso. Ren would continue his work Shosei with his hand, but he reconsiders as Shosei begins to shift his hips in small and even circles. Ren runs his hands over Shosei’s torso again, feeling the way his abdomen moves in time with his hips, muscle shifting and creating new lines and ridges and dips with each movement. Even just the sensation underneath Ren’s palms is mesmerizing, tantalizing, and Ren stills.

Those sounds begin to come out of Shosei’s mouth too, hitches of breath and gasps and moans, melodious and almost in rhythm with the rest of Shosei’s body. Ren presses his lips against Shosei’s throat, feeling the vibrations from Shosei’s voice against his mouth.

“Y-You’re insane,” Shosei whispers, breath hot on Ren’s earlobe. “I hope you’re not telling me to get off by myself.”

“Nah,” Ren replies, a laugh at the edge of his voice. “I’d never be that mean to you, Shosei. Just let me enjoy you for a moment.”

“‘Enjoy’ me?” Shosei asks. “Ren, if I don’t get to touch you too, I’m gonna go cra--”

“I know, I know,” Ren interrupts, suddenly pushing himself up, leaning his weight onto an elbow. “I just-- you’re really perfect, you know that?”

Shosei’s entire face suddenly lights up scarlet. Ren has called him a lot of things, but he has never used a word that’s as heavy as _ perfect. _

“If I’m perfect, then that’s only because of you,” he replies after a pause, pursing his lips and looking away. 

“So you admit you _ are _perfect?” Ren grins, his smile stretching ear-to-ear.

“...We see about that,” Shosei murmurs, and it’s his humble way of agreeing.

There is always something about Shosei that is alluring to Ren, and it may not be his face, or his body, or his skill, but maybe it’s got more to do with him as a person, with the way he relies on Ren, looks to him for a friend, a partner, and a lover. Maybe it’s got something to do with the trust they have, with Ren being the only one Shosei can show off around and Ren treasuring those times like they’re the world’s most coveted secret.

“Ren, what are you thinking about?” Shosei suddenly says, interrupting Ren’s train of thought. “You aren’t falling asleep, are you?”

“N-No.” Ren quickly shakes his head. “It’s-- uh--”

“Okay, good, ‘cause I need you here. And not asleep. Has anyone ever told you how much they love you?”

“I-- What?” Ren stutters, blinking rapidly in surprise, clearly caught off-guard. “That’s an odd ques--” he begins, but Shosei smiles charmingly--dare Ren say _ wickedly_\--and interrupts Ren in one swift sentence.

“Okay, then I love you a lot.”

Ren feels the heat spread all over his face, from his chin to his forehead and all the way to the tips of his ears. “S-Shosei--”

“Don’t cockblock your own cock, Ren.”

Ren suddenly can’t decide if he’s more embarrassed or more turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> me, watching jp101: oh look it's daping xiangsheng


End file.
